Je suis un mensonge qui dit toujours la vérité
by Ciryaquenhiril
Summary: L'Autre, c'était son petit secret. Personne ne le voyait, à part lui. Personne ne devait connaître son existence. Sinon, on le prendrait pour un fou.


Je suis un mensonge qui dit toujours la vérité

_Il avait toujours été là. Même quand Grand-Mère le couchait, et qu'elle lui parlait de ses parents. Il écoutait attentivement, sensible à la frustration de son double, à la déception de ne pas être l'objet des flatteries de la matrone. Lorsqu'elle partait, il était là pour le rassurer, pour sécher ses larmes, pour lui dire que lui, il l'aimait pour ce qu'il était._

_Dans les années qui suivirent, Grand-mère le grondait dès qu'elle l'entendait parler tout seul. Ce n'étaient que des enfantillages, disait-elle. Une déception de plus. Alors, ils avaient appris à se cacher. C'était leur petit secret honteux. _

_Au fil des années, ils avaient développé des codes, pour leurs jeux. Pour se comprendre sans avoir à se parler à haute voix. Un regard valait des phrases entières. S'il le frôlait, c'était que Grand-mère était à côté. S'il lui soufflait dans l'oreille, c'était qu'elle n'était pas seule._

_Il l'avait accompagné à Poudlard, bien sûr. Il était son double, en tout point semblable à lui. Il avait toujours été dans son ombre. Fidèle, à jamais._

« Il faut que tu te taises, maintenant, les autres ne doivent pas savoir que tu existes.

- Oui, c'est notre petit secret à tous les deux, hein, Neville ?

- Chut, il y en a une qui nous regarde, là bas.

- Luna ? Grand-mère dit qu'elle est un peu folle.

- Grand-mère dit que tu n'existes pas.

- Pas bête. Peut être qu'elle me voit ?

- Tu crois ? »

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. L'espoir de son ami invisible lui était trop pénible. Peut être que si la Serdaigle le voyait, elle deviendrait son ami. Et lui, Neville, ne serait plus son seul ami. Il ne pouvait se le permettre. C'était la seule chose qui était bien à lui. Ses vêtements, ses livres, tous avaient été choisis par d'autres. Les uniformes, les livres scolaires, autant de tentatives de leur faire perdre leur individualité. Même sa baguette était celle de son père. Non, l'Autre, il était sien.

« Hey ! Est-ce que tu te souviens des ingrédients de la potion contre les furoncles ?

- C'était toi qui étais censé l'apprendre.

- J'ai essayé, mais…

- Il te fait trop peur, c'est ça ?

- Non !

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Je suis trop bête pour ça.

- C'est trop facile. Ne te laisse pas faire par cet idiot de prof.

- Tu voudrais l'affronter, peut être ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, il ne sait même pas que j'existe.

- J'aimerais qu'il ignore mon existence, aussi. »

La potion laissait à présent échapper des bulles noirâtres. Rogue fondit vers eux, sans même chercher à cacher sa satisfaction malsaine.

« Alors, Londubat, tout se passe comme vous voulez ?

- Non, monsieur.

- Pourtant, j'aurais juré que vous cherchiez à gâcher votre potion.

- Non, monsieur.

- Alors, je suppose que c'était une subtile tentative pour déstabiliser vos camarades que de marmonner en permanence ? Ou bien était-ce votre potion que vous essayiez d'amadouer afin qu'elle se fasse toute seule ? »

Les rires des Serpentard grincèrent. Il sentit comme un frisson sur son épaule. Sans avoir à se retourner, il le savait, c'était là le contact de son ami immatériel qui cherchait à le réconforter. Il était toujours là.

_Elle les suivait toujours. Neville aimait à se dire que c'était lui qu'elle suivait. Mais il commençait à douter. Et si ce n'était que la présence de son ami qu'elle recherchait ? Tout le monde savait qu'elle était étrange, Luna. _

_Lui, il se doutait que c'était parce qu'elle était différente, comme lui. Surement, elle ressentait des choses auxquelles les autres étaient imperméables. Sans savoir ce qu'elle recherchait, elle se sentait irrémédiablement attirée par l'être immatériel qui suivait le garçon. _

_C'était peut être un signe. Neville n'avait jamais eu besoin d'autres amis. Mais depuis quelques temps, la présence de l'Autre ne lui suffisait plus. _

« Je peux manger avec toi ?

- Tu n'es pas à Gryffondor.

- Et alors ?

- C'est la table des Gryffondor, ici.

- Tu peux venir à notre table, alors.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas à Serdaigle. »

Elle s'éloigna. Il sentit un coude lui traverser violemment les côtes.

« Tu as tout gâché !

- C'est pour toi que tu la veux.

- Non, c'est pour toi ! Espèce de poule mouillée !

- C'est pas vrai ! »

Elle se retourna. Elle croyait surement que c'était à elle qu'il parlait. Les paroles de son ami étaient comme des coups de poignard dans son âme. Il n'était pas un lâche.

« En fait, je n'ai pas très faim. Tu veux qu'on aille dans le parc ?

- Oui ! »

Elle n'ajouta rien, et s'éloigna en sautillant. Il la suivit.

_C'était pourtant un jour comme les autres. Il était assis au bord du lac avec Luna. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, ce jour précis, l'Autre parlait très fort, sans arrêt. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce que lui disait la jeune fille. _

« Tu lui dis, ou c'est moi qui lui dit !

- Elle ne t'entend pas.

- Tu es prêt à le parier ? »

Elle leva la tête, le transperçant du regard. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment.

« Tu lui parlais encore, hein ?

- Qu… Quoi ?

- A lui. Il est là, avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu le vois ?

- Non. Mais toi, tu le vois.

- Alors, tu me crois, toi ? Tu crois qu'il existe ?

- Non. Je crois que tu l'as inventé parce que tu étais triste.»

Il eut l'impression de tomber, tomber sans fin. Alors, il se leva sans mot dire. L'Autre s'était tu. Il partit.

_Il avait longtemps douté, après ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il avait essayé d'interroger l'Autre. Mais l'Autre se taisait honteusement. Puis il s'était dit que si l'Autre n'existait pas, il était totalement fou de lui poser la question. _

_Mais s'il se l'était inventé de toutes pièces, alors c'était à lui, qu'il se parlait, depuis si longtemps ? Tout ce sur quoi se basait son existence était un mensonge. Peut être avait-il essayé de se l'avouer, tout à l'heure, lorsque l'Autre… Lorsqu'il n'avait pas arrêté de lui parler par-dessus Luna. Elle, elle n'allait pas se moquer de lui, mais elle lui dirait qu'il était temps qu'il arrête son petit jeu, avec tout le tact du monde. Car elle était son amie. Elle l'avait été._

_Plus rien n'avait de saveur, sans lui. Il avait été sa seule spécificité, la seule chose qui le différenciait d'un incapable. A présent, il était juste un incapable fou à lier. _

« Neville.

- Tu n'es que le fruit de mon imagination.

- Neville.

- Tu n'existes pas.

- NEVILLE ! Baisse-toi ! »

L'instant d'après, un cognard lui percutait violemment le crâne. Légèrement désorienté, il ne se demanda pas un seul instant ce que faisait un cognard dans le parc de Poudlard, loin du terrain de Quidditch. Il n'aurait pas pu le voir arriver, vu qu'il venait de derrière lui. Il n'aurait pas pu l'inventer. Il n'avait rien entendu, le vent soufflait si fort qu'il avait masqué son arrivée. Alors, comment ?...

« Tu vas arrêter de faire comme si je n'existais pas, maintenant ? »

Neville prit une grande inspiration. Malgré lui, l'espoir revenait. Il lui avait tellement manqué… Ils avaient toujours été ensembles.

« Si tu m'écoutais, tu aurais un peu moins mal à la tête.

- C'est sûr, peut être que tu arrêterais enfin de parler.

- Je suis content de te retrouver, mon frère. »

L'autre lui posa maladroitement la main sur l'épaule.

Ceux qui ont l'habitude d'avoir des amis ignorent la solitude infinie.

_Depuis quelques temps, il parlait de plus en plus. Il ne se contentait plus de soutenir les idées de Neville, il commençait à avoir ses propres idées, sa propre individualité. _

_Parfois, il lui faisait peur._

« Elle est folle de toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Elle n'a pas arrêté de te suivre depuis que tu as arrêté de la fuir. »

Luna le suivait de nouveau, en effet. Depuis le début de l'AD, elle parlait à d'autres personnes, elle aussi. Lui, Neville, était devenu le faire-valoir du groupe de défense, et plus précisément de Harry Potter. Il avait l'impression que Harry essayait de se prouver quelque chose à lui-même en le faisant progresser. Si lui, Neville, devenait capable de lancer un stupefix, alors c'était que Harry était doué comme professeur. Neville ne se faisait aucun doute sur les intentions du garçon, ni sur les attentions des autres membres. De la pitié. Encore.

« Arrête de te plaindre sans cesse. Tu as beaucoup progressé.

- Je suis toujours le plus nul.

- Non, il y a Denis Crivey.

- Lui, il est en première année.

- Tu le bats quand tu veux. Je t'aiderai.

- Comment ? Tu lui passeras au travers ? »

L'Autre avait changé, vraiment. Autrefois, ils étaient physiquement semblables. Aujourd'hui, il portait les cheveux longs, et le dernier bouton de sa chemise était déboutonné, lui donnant une allure que Neville ne pouvait s'empêcher de qualifier de cool. L'Autre avait toujours été plus fort que lui, mais c'était parce qu'il avait la chance de pouvoir passer inaperçu il s'était toujours dit que si l'Autre avait été visible, ils seraient exactement pareils. Mais maintenant, ce n'était plus si certain, car l'Autre devenait de plus en plus sûr de lui. Et Neville commençait à être jaloux.

_La guerre, de nouveau. _

_Grand-Mère ne cessait de répéter que si son fils était encore de ce monde, il se battrait. Mais que cette fois-ci, elle serait là pour l'aider. Elle ne le laisserait plus aller seul au combat. Car elle se souvenait de la douleur de perdre un fils. _

_Neville, lui, n'était pas son fils. Et l'Autre, il parlait beaucoup. Il voulait se battre, lui aussi. Il ne pouvait pas, car il n'avait pas de corps, mais Neville, lui, en avait un. _

« Je t'aiderai, je te dirai ce que tu dois faire.

- Comment tu pourrais le savoir ? Tu n'as jamais appris à te battre.

- Mais toi, oui.

- Tu as toujours été le plus fou de nous deux.

- Pourquoi ? Tu crois en mon existence, toi.

- Non, j'ai toujours su que tu n'existais pas, au fond de moi. Par contre, toi, tu crois que tu existes. C'est bien là une preuve de folie. »

L'Autre sourit en découvrant ses canines. Il sortit une réplique de la baguette de Neville de sa poche et commença à la faire tourner entre ses mains.

« Si tu ne crois pas en moi, pourquoi tu me parles ?

- Parce que tu ne m'as jamais menti. »

L'Autre riait de bon cœur, à présent. Il riait tellement fort qu'il dut s'appuyer sur l'épaule de Neville pour ne pas tomber. Neville ressentit une impression étrange, dans son épaule, comme une vibration. Puis l'autre se redressa, et la vibration se tut.

« Je te montrerai comment faire, petit frère.

- J'ai le même âge que toi.

- Mais tu as toujours été le plus petit des deux.

- Comment tu pourrais m'aider à me battre ?

- Ne bouge pas. Ais confiance. »

Doucement, presque tendrement, son double l'enlaça. Il n'avait jamais fait cela, auparavant. Neville se sentit tout d'abord profondément gêné par ce contact intime, puis un autre sentiment l'envahit, qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé à ressentir. De l'amour, pur, entier. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. Il avait confiance.

L'Autre avait disparu.

« Je suis là.

- Où ?

- En toi. Là où tu as besoin de moi, à présent.»

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Neville se sentit entièrement rassuré, réconforté. Confiant en l'avenir. Unifié. Il ne pourrait plus rien rater. L'autre était là, et il ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

_C'est ensemble qu'ils ont gagné la guerre. Tous ont affirmé que Neville avait changé, qu'il était devenu aussi courageux que son père. Il se souvenait de l'étreinte de sa Grand-Mère, juste après la bataille. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était fière de lui. Mais qu'il ferait bien de se couper les cheveux. Neville préférait les porter longs. Comme ça, il avait l'impression de ressembler à quelqu'un qu'il respectait beaucoup. _

_Dans sa tête, il entendait alors un ricanement._

« Tu en as fini de te jeter des fleurs ?

- C'est à toi que j'en jette.

- Ca revient au même.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que je continue de t'écouter ?

- Parce que tu as besoin de moi.

- Si c'est moi qui me suis vraiment battu pendant cette guerre, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, non ?

- Alors pourquoi tu m'écoutes encore ?

- Parce que j'ai besoin de toi. C'est toi-même qui l'as dit.

- Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

C'est comme écouter la vieille berceuse de son enfance.

« Parce que je suis un mensonge qui dit toujours la vérité. »


End file.
